Czkawka Haddock
Czkawka Haddock – główny bohater i protagonista serii filmowej Jak Wytresować Smoka. Syn Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki. Jest przywódcą Smoczych Jeźdźców, do których należy on sam, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki, Szpadka i Mieczyk. W wieku 20 lat został wodzem wyspy Berk. Wygląd Czkawka wyróżnia się spośród swoich współplemieńców. Przede wszystkim swoją sylwetką, nie wygląda jak większość wikingów - nie jest ani umięśniony, ani silny. Czkawka to wysoki, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest niewielka blizna na brodzie, uczyniona jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Charakter Czkawka, w przeciwieństwie do niemal wszystkich wikingów, jest osobą bardzo delikatną, wrażliwą i empatyczną. Jest też uparty - kiedy coś postanowi, nic nie jest w stanie zniechęcić go do realizacji celu. Często sprzeciwia się rozkazom, prośbom oraz radom, byle tylko udowodnić sobie i innym swoje prawdy, o które walczy. Czkawka odziedziczył swoją miłość do smoków po matce - zaraz po niej jest pierwszym wikingiem na wyspie, który wytresował smoka i nauczył się go ujeżdżać, a po wielu trudnych próbach ujawnił się wikingom. Pomimo swojej psychicznej i fizycznej słabości, Czkawka jest inteligentny i pomysłowy, co w bardzo wielu sytuacjach zastępuje mu tężyznę fizyczną, cechującą większość wikingów. Tam, gdzie inni użyliby siły i broni, Czkawka szuka rozwiązań sprytnych, nie przynoszących nikomu krzywdy, pozwalających niekiedy na zdobycie przyjaźni - jak i ludzi oraz smoków. Chłopak ma też zacięcie twórcze, posiada zdolności manualne i artystyczne. W pierwszej części filmu sam skonstruował siodło, wyrzutnię oraz kamizelkę do latania. W drugiej części filmu samodzielnie stworzył mapę archipelagu. Biografia Jak wytresować smoka Podczas, gdy smoki atakowały wyspę Berk, młody Czkawka chciał pomóc starszym wikingom. Ci jednak kazali wracać mu do domu. Udaje się do kuźni Pyskacza, jednak po chwili ją opuszcza wraz ze swoim wynalazkiem. Udaje się na klif i wypatruje smoków. Po chwili widzi Nocną Furię, którą zestrzeliwuje. Jednak nie miał okazji do świętowania, gdyż inny smok, a konkretnie Koszmar Ponocnik, stoi za jego plecami. Czkawka zaczyna uciekać. Całe zajście widzi jego ojciec, a zarazem wódz wyspy Stoick Ważki, który rusza na pomoc synowi. Następnie każe chłopakowi wracać do domu. Wraca do domu razem z Pyskaczem, któremu się wyżala. Potem rozstają się, a Czkawka idzie do domu. Po wejściu do domu jednak wychodzi przez tylne drzwi, by znaleźć zestrzelonego smoka. Znajduje wkrótce go skrępowanego. Próbuje go zabić, ale tego nie robi, tylko uwalnia smoka. Po powrocie do domu, ojciec informuje go, że wysyła go na smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Czkawka początkowa sprzeciwia się temu pomysłowi, ale w końcu się zgadza. Podczas szkolenia jest wyśmiewany przez innych. Pierwszym smokiem, z którym musiał walczyć był Gronkiel, który mało co go nie uśmiercił. Po szkoleniu wyrusza do Nocnej Furii, która jak się okazało nie posiadała części ogona, przez co nie mogła latać. Czkawka sporządza jej rysunek. Później, po wspólnej kolacji Pyskacz udziela porad na temat zabijania smoków. Następnie młody wiking szuka w książce o smokach informacji na temat Nocnej Furii. Następnego dnia, po zakończonym szkoleniu, rusza znów do uziemionego smoka. Tam po jakimś czasie zdobywa jego zaufanie. Mając wyrzuty sumienia, Czkawka wykonuje protezę ogona dla Szczerbatka (tak właśnie nazwał smoka) i zakłada ją na ogon smoka. Dzięki przyjaźni z smokiem, młody wiking zgłębia tajemnice smoków, przez co osiąga lepsze wyniki podczas szkolenia i zyskuje szacunek pozostałych. Wkrótce jego tajemnicę odkrywa Astrid. Czkawka i jego smok zauważają to i porywają dziewczynę. Podczas lotu napotykają stado smoków, z którymi zaczynają lecieć. Po jakimś czasie odkrywają smocze leże, a następnie wracają do domu i Czkawka prosi Astrid, żeby nikomu nic nie mówiła. Podczas następnego dnia szkolenia, próbuje pokazać innym wikingom, że można się zaprzyjaźnić ze smokami, ale mu się to nie udaje przez jego ojca. Smok próbuje zabić Czkawkę, ale na pomoc mu przybywa Szczerbatek. Wybawiciel chłopaka zostaje jednak pojmany przez wikingów. Podczas kłótni z ojcem podrzuca mu pomysł znalezienia smoczego leża. Następne ogląda jak wikingowie wypływają na swoich statkach. Postanawia uratować przyjaciela i uczy kolegów jak zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokami. Z pomocą ojca uwalnia Szczerbatka i razem stają do walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Wygrywają, lecz Czkawka traci przytomność. Stoik myśląc, że jego syn umarł przeprasza Szczerbatka. Smok wiedząc, że jest bezpieczny pokazuje wikingom ukrytego pod skrzydłami chłopaka. Gdy chłopak budzi się, widzi uradowanego przyjaciela oraz protezę swojej nogi, a następne wychodzi z domu. Okazało się, że teraz wikingowie żyją w przyjaźni ze smokami. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Czkawka ucieka z domu wraz z Szczerbatkiem, ponieważ jego ojciec w poważnej rozmowie uświadomił go, że kiedyś zostanie wodzem Berk. Podczas odpoczynku, do dwóch przyjaciół dołącza Astrid. Wiking wyznaje jej, że nie jest gotów, by objąć stanowisko wodza. Nagle zauważa dym, po czym cała grupka rusza tam. Trafiają do zniszczonego, pokrytego lodem fortu. Tam spotykają Ereta, smoczego łowcę. Czkawka wyciąga z niego kilka informacji np: o Drago Krwawdoniu, który łapie i umieszcza smoki w swojej armii. Chłopak wraca na Berk i mówi ojcu o swoich odkryciach. Ten słysząc to, wyznaje historię Drago i ogłasza zakaz dla ludzi i smoków. Jednak Czkawka łamie zakaz i leci porozmawiać z Drago. Za nim leci Astrid. Dociera na statek Ereta, gdzie chowa się pod pokładem. Po jakimś czasie przybywa Stoick i reszta smoczych jeźdźców. Po rozmowie z ojcem, dostaje od niego pozwolenie na dalsze poszukiwania Krwawdonia. Podczas lotu zostają zaskoczeni przez zamaskowanego smoczego jeźdźca. Rozdziela przyjaciół i zabiera Czkawkę do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tam okazuje się, że tym jeźdźcem jest jego matka, Valka, która zaginęła dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Kobieta oprowadza go po całym Sanktuarium i pokazuje mu Oszołomostracha. Następnie odbywają wspólny lot w towarzystwie dziesiątek smoków. Valka oznajmia mu, że nauczy go wszystkich smoczych sekretów. Jakiś czas później dochodzi do spotkania jego matki z Stoickiem, a następnie ataku Drago na Sanktuarium. Podczas bitwy chce go przekonać do przyjaźnie ze smokami, co mu się nie udaje. Drago z pomocą swojego Oszołomostracha, nakazuje Szczerbatkowi zabicie chłopaka. Nie udaje mu się to, ale zabija Stoicka. Później przegania swojego smoka. Wieczorem, razem z innymi urządza pogrzeb ojca, a potem oznajmia, że nie zawiedzie ojca i będzie jego godnym następcą. Nie mają smoków, więc Czkawka postanawia dotrzeć na Berk z pomocą młodych smoków, których nie opętał Drago. Po dotarciu na wyspę, uwalnia Szczerbatka spod jarzma Drago i razem staczają z nim walkę. Pokonali Drago i jego smoka, którzy uciekli. Po tym wydarzeniu zostaje oficjalnie mianowany wodzem Berk, a następnie bierze udział w Smoczych Wyścigach. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W trzeciej odsłonie filmu Czkawka, szczęśliwy u boku ukochanej Astrid, będzie spełniał się jako wódz Wandali. W końcu udało mu się stworzyć na Berk utopię smoków i wikingów, gdzie obie rasy żyją ze sobą w zgodzie. Chłopak będzie jednak musiał stawić czoła zagrożeniu ze strony Grimmela Gnębiciela, łowcy Nocnych Furii, z którego powodu dalsze losy Berk staną pod znakiem zapytania. Czkawka zmuszony będzie poprowadzić swoje plemię na wojnę, a także uchronić ich przed zniszczeniem utopii. Czkawka jako wódz dojdzie w końcu do wniosku, że Berk nie jest już w stanie pomieścić wszystkich rodzimych mieszkańców i ich smoków, a także tych wciąż ratowanych z rąk łowców. Postawi sobie za cel znalezienie dla wszystkich nowego domu. Przypomni sobie opowieść swojego ojca o Ukrytym Świecie i postanowi go odnaleźć. Wyzwania, jakim stawi czoła Czkawka, wystawią także na próbę jego głęboką więź ze Szczerbatkiem. Pojawienie się Białej Furii odciągnie uwagę smoka od swojego jeźdźca, ten jednak będzie mu kibicował w zalotach i doradzał, w jaki sposób zaimponować samicy. Z czasem uświadomi sobie, że Szczerbatek nie jest w stanie pogodzić podążania za swymi instyntkami z życiem u boku Czkawki jako swojego jeźdźca, i będzie musiał zaakceptować wybór swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela. Skonstruuje dla niego nowy ogon pozwalający mu samodzielnie latać, przez co Szczerbatek zacznie znikać z codziennego życia Czkawki. Dzięki jednej z jego ucieczek wódz Wandali wpadnie jednak na trop, który doprowadzi go do Ukrytego Świata. Uzna go za idealne miejsce dla osiedlenia się wikingów i smoków. Kwitnąć będzie także życie uczuciowe Czkawki i jego związek z Astrid. Otoczenie, reprezentowane głównie przez Pyskacza, będzie nalegać na małżeństwo, para jednak zgodnie nie spieszy się z takimi decyzjami. Umiejętności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Czkawka jest pierwszym wikingiem na Berk, który stawił czoła silnemu stereotypowi na temat smoków, postrzeganych jako okrutne bestie, które należy bezwzględnie wytępić. Dzięki swojemu wrażliwemu i ciekawskiemu charakterowi Czkawka odkrył prawdziwe oblicze smoków, które - gdy nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo - okazały się wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i pomocnikami. *'Lot na smoku': Czkawka jest bezapelacyjnym mistrzem w lotach na smoku, Szczerbatku. Już po paru próbach z nim nauczył się świetnie współpracować. *'Rzemiosło:' przez pierwszych 14 lat swojego życia Czkawka pracował w kuźni Pyskacza. Dzięki temu zdobył dość duże doświadczenie w rzemiośle - potrafi naprawiać broń i inne przedmioty, a także samemu je budować. Ciekawostki *Czkawka jest oburęczny, jednak częściej do pisania i rysowania używa lewej ręki. *Jest wcześniakiem, przez co były wątpliwości, czy przeżyje. Być może to też spowodowało, że był mniejszy i słabszy od rówieśników. *W pierwotnym projekcie miał hełm, który miał mieć ciągle na głowie. *W książce, on i Sączysmark są kuzynami. Jednak w filmie i serialu nie ma o tym mowy - prawdopodobnie nimi nie są np. ze względu na inne nazwiska. *Jego czerwony znaczek na kostiumie do latania w jednej ze scen wygląda jak herb rodu Targaryen z "Gry o tron", co jest o tyle istotne, że Targaryenowie byli jedynym rodem w Westeros, który potrafił ujarzmić smoki. *W jednym z odcinków serialu dowiadujemy się, że w wieku 15 lat ważył około 40 kg. *W filmach i serialu wielokrotnie przełamał tzw. "czwartą ścianę" (spojrzał bezpośrednio na widzów). *Dagur znęcał się nad nim, kiedy byli dziećmi. Chociaż należeli do różnych plemion, często mieli ze sobą do czynienia w dzieciństwie. *Często wbrew swojej woli jest nazywany pogromcą smoków. *Tak jak pozostałych jeźdźców, śpiew nie jest jego mocną stroną. Galeria UU CZKAWKA.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Val pjengne.png Vikings hiccup gallery 01.jpg Hiccstrid osom aww.png Astrid i Czkawka Jak Wytresować Smoka 2.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mq8vom9vm91qduae1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7j5cpeYQk1sjw2pdo6_1280.png large.gif Czkawka37.png czkawkaiszczerbatek.png CzkawkaiSzczerbek.png Jak_wytresowac_smoka_3.jpg Zobacz też de:Hicks der Hüne der III. en:Hiccup Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Jak wytresować smoka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Legenda o Smoku Gnatochrupie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie